User talk:Chucklez
Talk to me if you need anything! help do you think you can make this page better Mountain Pass--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'll try my best.--Chucklez 23:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I'll make a good one today. --Light Daxter 06:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) You da man.--Chucklez 22:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fodder =/= Spiny Toad Hound? Could you check your guide and find what the hell those little bastards in the Great Volcano are called? --Light Daxter 17:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The Spiny Toads Hounds? That's what they're called. --Chucklez 17:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Images I got your mail. Shall we try using different methods? I'll be gone for half an hour now, but probably down to 15-20. Gotta go get me some snacks. --Light Daxter 17:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, um want to do it with photobucket? --Chucklez 17:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. That'll work, just notify if you update it. And don't forgetto unlock it, or send me the pass through mail. --Light Daxter 17:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll send some stuff now. http://s191.photobucket.com/albums/z60/ShadowTheGod/ They're the first 7. Some of them might need a little work, but that's about as good as I can do without a scanner. --Chucklez 18:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, one of the problems is the light spot. Either you're using flash or there's direct sunlight, which reflects on the pages. On a side note, the Haven Map should be taken in two parts. As we need it in high quality and detail. Perhaps you can try getting a close-up (instead of a little distance) of all pics? The blur makes it impossible to fully remove the background, I can do it for a little, but I'm not sure how far I can get it. I hope we can figure this out, as you're my last hope for these pics D: --Light Daxter 18:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Alright lets see if you can figure this out...You want me to redo all of these pictures? --Chucklez 18:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Just one try, to see if it works. If I may request, a KG Death Bot (colored)? --Light Daxter 18:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm uploading the Haven City into parts. They don't have those white spots on them so maybe they're useful? I also got a colored KG blast bot (no other colored KG bots...unless you want ones found on the gun course) I'm sorry if I'm not getting the results you wanted, but I really want to help as much as I can. --Chucklez 19:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Dax here. I'll be on IRC Channel around 17:00 (hopefully). But due to time difference, take it within 01:40 from now. Did you get the scans to work, or when you get it to work, when do you think you can get it to work? Now that Undying Heroism died, I tried getting loads of images (which I got..) but UH has far more than I have right now. Great >_< -- 13:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't got them yet but I will. I have a REALLY tight schedule this next few weeks, but if I don't get them during this week, I'll have them on the weekend. Sorry. <_> --Chucklez 22:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Chatroom If you didn't read the Site Notice (top message). I started a chatroom, go here; http://java.freenode.net//index.php? Channel = Jak --Light Daxter 19:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm on. --Chucklez 19:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Yo Chuck get on IRC again. Same site, same channel. --Light Daxter 19:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Be right there --Chucklez 19:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) To Do List So whats on your To-Do List for this week? Happy Easter by the way.--Morgan84 19:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! To-do list? Wiki-wise, I going to 1. Scan pages for the Jak 3 guide, 2. Fix articles where needed, 3. Add some theories to some stuff. Real-life wise I'm going to 1. Eat, 2. Sleep, 3. Eat. --Chucklez 19:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ? whats the deal with the jak 2 script its vandelzied ?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It was from Game Faqs. Wiki does nothing for it but I'm fixing everything now. --Chucklez 21:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Lets Finally Meet. Hey, Saw that you have been on the J&D Chatroom. Do want to meet me their? Right now Light Daxter isnt here so I really dont have anybody to talk to. Respond to this message if you do want to meet.--Morgan84 00:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for not replying any sooner, but yes, I would like to meet you. I've just been having a hectic schedule. --Chucklez 12:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Dude! man you got a LOT of work done on that script. It must have taken you a Long time to do that! Keep up the good work!!--Morgan84 01:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but I've been taking it slow and steady with some help from Light Daxter. Thanks for the complement though, it's nice to get those sometimes. --Chucklez 01:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Edits Good ones last night, I saw you got some Stubs edited and thought you might need a tip for the TW (if you're trying...). I also says in the rules you need to email me... Anyway, Sculptor and Seagull are done. Test Dummies only needs an Infobox (Creature?) and that's done too. Poi. Eels has wrong information (Affiliation, melee attacks?) and can have more info altogether. --Light Daxter 21:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) You have the poison eels mixed up with the river piranas, there the ones that attack you in the river.Jakraziel 21:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks guys. --Chucklez 23:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week winner! Hi there Chucklez, Me and Jakraziel decided you won the TW! Despite being the only one who tried and not entirely following the rules or probably even trying.... Anyway, I hope you're happy with you Orb. I shall place it on your Userpage right now. Keep up the good work.--Light Daxter 12:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm quite happy, but what do you mean by not entirely following the rules? --Chucklez 23:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC)